


The (mis)Adventures of Extremely Heterosexual Sam And Dean: Moosie's Point

by furia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: furia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never went to Hell.<br/>The Amanda Show, anybody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Extremely Heterosexual Sam And Dean: Moosie's Point




End file.
